The Strength of Love, Family, and Music
by jillykinss
Summary: Sasuke is cleaning...he finds something special...Sakura tells him shocking news...and sometimes, hell breaks loose. Its the tyical lives of the Uchiha family. SasuSaku-oneshot-fluffy


ACHOO

AN: Hey peoples. This is just a random plot bunny that dropped by, and well, here it is! Dedicate it to crystal-ice-mirrors, and MysticAngel01 my two best friends. Read and enjoy! I hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto, no need to rub it in! GOSH. O.O

* * *

**The Strength of Love and Music**

_By: SakuraUchiha14_

* * *

**(&)**

ACHOO!

The Patriarch of the Uchiha Clan sneezed as he entered his dark and dust filled basement. Sasuke, covered only in a robe, sniffled as he passed countless boxes covered in blankets of dust. He passed a finger along the rim of one, and grimaced at his black fingertip.

The basement was large, as most basements are, and had few windows. It had walls painted a blueish color, and what used to be a white crown molding. This basement was like others, damp and moldy, but it was cold, and sort of dry. But they lived with that.

It had been ages since he and his wife had cleaned it up. Their lives as ninja were very busy, full of constant action and work. And since they had three children, their lives would **stay** in constant motion. They had two boys, Daisuke (15), Haru (9), and one girl, Kairi (2).

Their oldest son Daisuke was off on a B-ranked mission in the Tea Country, while Haru was at the academy, and Kairi was at daycare. Sasuke was proud of his children; he vowed to never become like his father, a constant nag, not ever showing appreciation. He was a proud father; his kids were amazing however they were.

The first time Daisuke had learned firestyle jutsu, Sasuke told his son to do his best, no matter how good or bad the jutsu came out. And when his son had done his best, producing a medium sized fireball, Sasuke patted his son's head and said, "Good. I'm proud of you," and then Daisuke smiled brightly at him. When he gained his Sharingan at age 11, Sasuke was ecstatic to teach him how to use it. Dai, as his mother called him, had dark black hair that was like Kiba's. His eyes though, were a dark emerald. He also had a great skill – he was a talented artist, able to draw many things from perspective and imagination.

Haru was more a quiet child. He wasn't as rambunctious as Daisuke, but that was his best quality. He was proper and well-mannered, always acknowledging everyone, and being polite. He was great in school, one of the smartest in his class, and was known for helping everyone out. He was also known for his fantastic art. Sasuke enjoyed his quiet son, and was pleased with his progressing genjutsu. He had dark brown hair that was a little bit spiky like Sasuke's, and his eyes were a dark black color.

Kairi was his pride and joy though. She was one of the brightest out of the three. Her young age did not mean anything; she was happy as a little child should be. She didn't care about learning jutsu, because she was always too busy playing or singing. She had a fond enjoyment of flowers and nature, and she loved learning new words. And she was adorable when she tried to pronounce them like "pitty," instead of "pretty". She had light pink hair that was long and curly. Her eyes were a light shade of onyx.

It was Sasuke and Sakura's day off, the one they finally had for a while now, and Sasuke wanted to finally tackle the job of…at least _organizing_ the basement. Sakura was upstairs napping, exhausted after the couple had re-established their marriage bonds together. He did not want to wake her, so he had carefully tip-toed downstairs. Sakura was always working hard and late, either at the hospital or at home. Sasuke at least owed her some rest.

Finally, after reaching the light switch, he flipped the switch, and brightened the room. _Whoa…_he thought, _since when did we have so much stuff?_ There was an array of boxes everywhere, some big, some small, some **huge**. He sighed. The things he did for his woman…

He set off. First, he put all the smaller boxes to one side, where they could be stacked easily. He set them up in a way that whatever would need easy access, like clothing or blankets, would be on top.

Other miscellaneous things were put on the bottom. As he rearranged these, he swept up the dust bunnies. Then he set off to get the bigger boxes. Most of these had things like old family pictures and albums.

One box didn't have a label, so he put it on the floor and opened it up. He lightly smiled.

The box contained his oldest son's baby things. There were old outfits, blankets, and stuffed animals. He found a picture album, and opened it as well. He traced a picture of him and Sakura in the hospital, holding a newborn Daisuke. Sakura had on a tired face (though she was smiling), and he wasn't smiling, but his expression was content. Closing the album, he put it back in its original spot, and put the box where it belonged.

He continued on his cleaning spree. Sasuke put all the larger boxes (full of clothes, books, old scrolls) on the other side. This way there was a path in the middle of the basement, allowing people easy access to what ever they wanted.

Setting a big box down, he turned around…just to stub his toe. He groaned out loud, and hopped back a bit, effectively knocking down a stack of boxes.

"BOOM!" was all he heard, as all the boxes fell. He silently hoped he didn't wake up his wifey. She had a hell of a temper when awoken from her slumber.

After waiting and listening as quiet as a church mouse, and deciding it was safe to start again, Sasuke began to get the boxes he dropped. He then realized that one of the boxes that had fallen was full of old frames. He sighed loudly. Carefully opening the box and glancing inside, he was glad to find nothing broken.

His hand wandered to a frame, with a picture of him and Sakura as teens. They were posing with an older woman, who was a singer at a famous restaurant. They, along with Naruto, had to get information on a Bingo Book criminal, who was supposedly at that restaurant doing 'business'. It was also where they apprehended him, and when Sasuke realized his true feelings for Sakura. But that was a different story. (1)

He sifted through the rest of the box, finding pictures that were from various missions and places that were really nice. Sasuke reminisced through all the good times, remembering those precious moments he shared with his team.

Finally, he put that box away, and began to pick up the other boxes that had fallen. While lifting one up, he saw something he hadn't seen before. A grand piano. It was perfectly secluded behind clusters of boxes.

He put the box in his hands down, and walked over to the piano. It was made of cherry wood, finely shaped and sculpted. He ran a single digit over the top, and admiring its beauty. It was dusty though; it definitely needed some cleaning. Where did it come from?

Then it hit him. This was the piano he had from his childhood. If he was right then there would be…

_Aha._ He thought. On the front cover, the Uchiha emblem was carved so that everyone could see it. This was the piano his mother made him practice on. He hated the lessons though-but spending time with his mom… that he adored.

He lifted the cover, and sneezed again at all the dust that flew out. Stepping back and wiping his nose, he glared at the keys. They were covered in dust. _Great_ he thought.

Grabbing a cloth that was hanging in the downstairs bathroom, he cleaned off the keys as carefully as he could, trying to not press them and play a note. He also cleaned off the top, the cover, and the bench. Finally, when the piano was clean, and the rag was black, he admired the work he did.

He threw the cloth on top of a box and sighed. This was the piano that had great value in his family. It was passed down from generation to generation. Almost all Uchiha's knew how to play. Even Itachi.

Sasuke sat down on the bench, remembering the times he and Itachi shared playing. They would constantly compete to see who reigned supreme in battle: piano. Wow. They spent their free time practicing, always trying to not mess up on certain songs or notes, and in the end, Itachi always beat him.

Sasuke sighed. Everything for the Uchiha brothers was a competition. Everything.

The Uchiha prodigy faced and placed his slender fingers on them. In his mind, he thought about his mother, who always helped him practice and play. As his mind was in the midst of remembering, his fingers began to move on their own, playing the one song that was his mother's favorite.

"_Sasuke-chan! Come on you have lessons!" Mikoto shouted at her youngest son._

"_But mother! I wanna go train!" shouted a stubborn, eight-year old Sasuke._

_Mikoto walked over to him and said, "Do you want Itachi to beat you?"_

_Sasuke shook his head._

"_Then come and practice with me for a bit, okay dear?"_

"_Fine mother,"_

_So son and mother went to play on the grand piano. While Sasuke played the song he was learning, Mikoto watched him with fascination. Whenever he messed up a note, he always started over, saying he would get it right. When he was completely fed up, his mother played along with him, as she did the high notes, and little Sasuke did the low ones._

_And when there was so much music in the Uchiha Compound, Fugaku secretly watched his wife and son, happy as can be playing on the Uchiha Grand Piano. And for some reason, it warmed his heart…though he never showed it._

While Sasuke remembered, he played the song, somehow remembering each and every specific note. His hands glided fluidly over each ivory note, playing them with familiarity.

"_I'll get it right this time, I promise!" Sasuke told his mother. He was practicing the second verse of the same song, and he intended to play it right._

_So he played. And his mother once again watched, proud of her young son who had accomplished so much. He played the song hesitantly at first, nervous about making a mistake, while his mother told him to 'relax and not worry,'_

_And in the middle of the song, Mikoto sat beside him, and joined in on the song. She played at the same time he did, and then in the midst of their playing, she began to sing. _

"_In you and I, there's a new land…"_

_Sasuke's delicate ears picked up her angelic voice, and realized the words matched perfectly with the music._

"_Angels in flight…"_

_The pair continued to play the song, Mikoto's beautiful voice carrying out throughout the entire compound. Fugaku who was in his office, picked up the sounds, and lightly smiled, knowing it was his lovely wife singing. Itachi, who was in his room preparing for a mission, also heard his mom, and realized it was a beautiful song._

"_My sanctuary, my sanctuary…"_

Sasuke remembered the song. It was called Sanctuary. It was a beautiful song, and his mother knew how to both play and sing it. His mom was a jack of all trades. He continued to play the notes, the whimsical music bouncing off the walls, and making its way through the Compound.

Upstairs, Sakura Uchiha awoke to the sound of beautiful music. She rolled over in her tangled bed sheets, and let the music take her mind to different places. _It's coming from the basement…maybe its Sasuke? Maybe he found the piano that's down there…_

Sakura knew about the piano in the basement. She had discovered it one day, while she was putting away some old baby clothes with little Kairi. She knew how to play it too. But Sasuke did not know that. She did not want to tell him because she was afraid it would open up some old wounds.

She got up from the bed, wrapping the sheets around her luscious body, and proceeded out the door.

"_Sasuke. You are an Uchiha. Uchihas never make mistakes. I was wrong thinking you'd be like Itachi…" Fugaku shook his head and turned around, leaving a sad Sasuke behind. _

_Mikoto watched the heart wrenching scene before her. Sasuke, in a joyful mood, wanted to show his father that he could play an entire song with making mistakes. He wanted his dad to be proud of him. _

_But during a fast part in the song, he accidentally pressed an incorrect key. Fugaku knew the song by heart, and he picked it up instantly._

_Now Sasuke was sitting on the bench, sad. Mikoto walked over to him, and held her son to her chest. He sobbed quietly and managed out, "I j-just want h-him to be proud…mother why does he hate me?"_

"_Sasuke…he doesn't hate you. He just has to focus on Itachi because he'll manage the head of the Uchiha clan soon. Do you want to hear a secret?"_

_Sasuke wiped his eyes and nose, and said, "o-okay."_

"_When we're alone, just your father and I, all he talks about is you,"_

Sasuke sighed as he remembered that moment. He finished the song he was playing, and just rested his hands lightly on the keys. He closed his eyes, and tried to extinguish the thoughts. And then he heard footsteps.

He turned around and his eyes widened.

Sakura walked toward him, wearing nothing but the blue bed sheets she was tangled in. Her footsteps were light and each step she took made Sasuke full of anticipation. She was like a mysterious angel, with a halo of pink hair. She had on no expression, and Sasuke thought she was the most beautiful thing on the face of the planet.

She stopped in front of him, and Sasuke reached out. He placed his hands on her upper arms, and pulled her close. He swung her around so that she had to sit next to him on his left. She snuggled into his side while he put his arm around her, and also pulled her close.

They stayed like that for a minute, just enjoying each other's company. Sasuke trailed his fingers up and down her arm, and she shivered in pleasure. With one hand, she held up the sheets, and with the other, she placed it on his thigh. He took a deep breath and relaxed.

Sakura broke the silence by saying, "I heard you playing. It was pretty,"

"Yeah…thanks."

"Will you play it again for me?" she looked up at her husband with pleading eyes.

He sighed. "…Fine, sure."

He removed his arm from her waist, and gently laid his fingers on the smooth keys, playing with fluid motions. Sakura placed both her hands in her lap, and watched, amazed at Sasuke's fingers. The music floated throughout the house, bouncing off walls and vibrating off every object.

Sakura knew the melody. It was a song she heard during her childhood, and learned to play on the piano. She watched as Sasuke played the low notes of the song, creating a deep and hollow sound.

Tightening the sheets around her, she placed both hands on the piano keys, and waiting for the perfect moment, she played the same harmony using the higher notes. Both lovers played in sync, Sasuke amazed that Sakura knew the song. He didn't dare stop though; the song sounded more whimsical now, the creation of two completely opposite people.

And then Sakura began to sing.

"_In you and I…there's a new land…_

…_angels in flight…_

…_my sanctuary…my sanctuary…_

…_where fears and lies…melt away…_

…_music will tie…_

…_my sanctuary…my sanctuary, yeah…"_

Her voice was beautiful. She sang with such feeling, that it was as if she wanted to sing her heart out. Abruptly, Sasuke stopped playing after the verse ended, and Sakura did as well. They turned to look at each other, lost in a mix of love.

"You know how to play?" he asked quietly.

Sakura nodded. "Actually, I've known about the piano for a while. Kairi and I discovered it while all you guys were out of the house. But I didn't tell you because I thought you wouldn't be able to handle it…like it might open some old emotional scars…" she gazed back at the piano, trailing over the carved plate with her delicate fingers.

She felt Sasuke's hands atop hers and his other hand on her neck. He turned her face toward his and kissed her.

Sakura responded back easily, excited still from their previous coupling. Sasuke was always an ace in this department; he could please her like no one else could (not that there was anyone else since he was her first and last). His hands wound into her hair, feeling her silky pink locks. Sakura sighed against him, and Sasuke took advantage.

He put his hands on her bare shoulders, holding her steady, and soon he was trying to get the sheet off her. But before any advances could be made, Sakura broke apart. She panted and Sasuke did too.

"I love you," he suddenly told her, resting his forehead against hers.

Sakura smiled prettily and said, "I love you too,"

Sasuke smiled lightly (Sasuke Uchiha does not smile!).

"But there's something I have to tell you," She told him seriously.

Sasuke head shot up. Sakura saw flickers of curiosity and worry in his eyes. She held his large hands in her own, stroking them soothingly, and said, "Well…"

"What?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"Well…I'm pregnant,"

And he kissed her again, this time picking her up bridal style, and walking upstairs to their bedroom, the piano being forgotten.

**(&)**

Later, when all burning desires where fulfilled, Sasuke and Sakura sat in their kitchen sipping some coffee. Sakura wore a large shirt with Capri cut cotton pants, and Sasuke wore a shirt and sweat pants.

"Do you think we should tell the kids today?" Sakura suddenly asked out of the blue.

Sasuke looked at her and shrugged. "Sure, when they arrive I guess."

Sakura sighed. Great…another child, another nine months of hardship, work, and an over-possessive husband. During her first pregnancy, Sasuke watched her like a hawk. He made her cut down on hospital hours, didn't let her clean their house, and had her on bed rest for the eighth and ninth months. He also didn't let her go on any missions, and Sakura got mad. She even refused his sex for two whole weeks. And for Sasuke…it felt like two years.

But in the end, it was always worth it. Sakura and Sasuke were the happiest parents ever.

As if on cue, the two lovers heard the front door slam open. "WE'RE HOME!" shouted Daisuke. Three pairs of footsteps ran to the kitchen.

"Momma!! Look momma! A pitty fower!!" Kairi ran to her mother's lap, shoving the pink cosmos in her face.

"Yes sweety, it's very pretty," Sakura told her daughter, smoothing out her light pink locks and kissing her forehead.

"Hey okaa-san," both boys said, letting their mother kiss their foreheads. They then went and greeted their father, hugging them close.

"Daddy! Look daddy!" Sasuke picked up his daughter and placed her in his lap. "my fower!"

"Your 'flower'. Say that, okay? 'Fluh-ow-er'" Sasuke tried telling his daughter.

"Fuh-ow-er!" she said, oblivious that she still said it wrong. _We'll have to work on that later,_ Sasuke thought.

"Okay. Dai why don't you go shower? I can um, _smell_ that you're covered in dirt and grime,"

Dai stuck his tongue out at her, but nonetheless nodded and said, "yeah yeah mom."

"Haru, go wash up okay? I know you want to practice, but you should eat something first,"

"Okay kaa-san,"

"And _you_," Sakura said to Kairi, poking her nose, "should go put your flower in some water. Haru can you help her? And make sure she washes her hands, okay?"

Haru nodded, and Kairi said, "Okay momma!"

Three Uchiha children ran away from the kitchen to do their requested chores. Sakura smiled and said to Sasuke, "We've been blessed, haven't we?"

Sasuke nodded and said, "We sure did," He went behind her, and wrapped his hands around her middle, kissing her cheek, before saying, "And we'll be blessed with another,"

Sakura turned around in his arms and said, "Yes we will," before kissing his lips.

**(&) Many months later…**

"Lalalalala!" Kairi sang she played the piano. Her mommy had her daddy bring it to the foyer so they could all play it. She didn't quite know how to play; she only banged the hell out of it with her little chubby fingers. Her mother was trying to teach her though.

"No sweety put your fingers like this…" Sakura showed her daughter how to position them correctly.

Kairi then played a simple tune, which required hitting every first, third and fifth note. As she did that she sang out some "Lalala's" and some "dadada's" _and_ some "bababadadababa's". She was having a blast. Sakura shook her head and smiled at her little one's actions.

"I'm home!!" shouted a familiar voice. Kairi stopped playing and ran to the entrance of the house. There stood her father in his Anbu uniform, returning from his completed mission. Sakura turned around and smiled at the father-daughter moment. Sasuke picked up Kairi and spun her in the air as she screamed, "Wheee!!" He set her down and, bending down to her lever, told her she could take a break from practicing and go play somewhere else. She nodded and kissed his cheek before scurrying somewhere else.

Sakura's husband walked to his wife in all his great Uchiha glory. She loved the smirk he wore; it made her blush like never before seeing the look in his eyes. Sasuke discarded his mask and armor on the floor, and then joined his wife on the piano's bench.

He kissed her once and said, "How's my cherry blossom doing?"

Sakura smiled and said, "Besides our daughter training in my stomach, I'm pretty much okay." She rubbed her large swollen stomach.

Sasuke bent down, raising the maternity shirt Sakura wore. He brought his lips to her belly and kissed it, before saying, "Hey in there, be nice to your mother, okay?"

Sakura smiled serenely at the scene. When Sasuke came back up, she kissed him lightly.

"So do you want to play a little bit? For old time's sake?" her light fingers drifted over the keys.

"Sure," Sasuke scooted closer to Sakura so that they were touching, and began to play a song. At the right moment, Sakura joined in and the two lovers played in sync. The music was beautiful, flowing into the house and bouncing of the walls. Their three children up stairs heard the music and curious, came downstairs to see where the source was.

Dai, Haru, and Kairi peeked from the wall behind the piano. They watched amazed at how their opposite parents could play such wonderful music. Kairi tugged on Dai's pant leg. Dai bent to her level and whispered, "Up please," and Dai picked her up and rested her on his hip. Haru stood quietly behind him.

Sakura and Sasuke ended the song and Sakura then leaned against Sasuke, who wrapped his arm around her. Suddenly, she sucked in a sharp breath, and brought her hands to her belly.

Sasuke asked, "What's wrong?!"

"I don't know, Ow…the baby just, ah, kicked really hard…she seems excited," Sasuke soothingly rubbed her stomach. "Maybe she really, Ow, liked the music?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe." He went to help Sakura up, when she froze.

"Um…Sasuke," she looked down and saw a puddle of water on the floor. "m-my water…broke,"

He picked her up bridal style, and turned to his three kids behind him. He had known they were there all along. The kids looked aghast, but nonetheless stood quiet.

"Dad, is she going into labor?" Dai asked seriously. Sasuke nodded and told Daisuke what to do.

"Dai, take Kairi and Haru with you, and go tell Naruto that Sakura's in labor. He knows what to do then, alright?" Dai nodded and took off. Meanwhile, Sasuke rushed Sakura to the hospital…

**(&)**

"DAMN YOU SASUKE UCHIHA! I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME! SHISHOU LET ME KILL HIM!"

All of the remaining Rookie Nine and Team Gai who waited outside Sakura's delivery room laughed when Sakura started shouting at Sasuke. Dai sweat dropped. Haru shook his head and said, "oh dear god…"

"Pst, Dai-chan?" Kairi asked her older brother.

"What is it Kairi?"

"Is daddy gonna be okay?"

"why are you asking that?"

"Well, 'cause mommy said that she wants kill him."

Meanwhile in the delivery room…

"Well then maybe you should stop seducing me!"

"ARE YOU SAYING THIS IS MY - OW! - FAULT!?"

And then everyone heard the wailing. Sasuke almost smiled when he saw his daughter come out. She had a little head full of dark pink hair. Sasuke cut the umbilical cord, and after the weights and measurements were taken, was handed his daughter. She was this little bundle of happiness that warmed Sasuke's heart. He handed her to Sakura and kissed his wife's forehead.

"Great job dear," Sakura smiled at him. The baby in her arms opened her eyes. They were silver.

"Aww Sasuke-kun…"

"Aa."

"What should we name her?" Sakura whispered. All the nurses and Tsunade had left to tell the others of the news. They left the new family alone for a few minutes.

Sasuke stroked her delicate head with one finger. "How about…Suki?"

"Hmm…Suki…Suki Uchiha. I like that. We'll name her Suki then." Sakura kissed Suki's delicate forehead and smiled. She then handed her to Sasuke who sat beside her on the bed.

Just then, the door opened and in came Dai, Haru, and Kairi. The three of them went to the bed, excited. "Mommy!" Kairi immediately jumped on the bed and hugged her mother, planting a big kiss on her cheek. Daisuke went over and kissed his mom on her forehead, and then picked up Haru to do the same.

"Guys, meet you new little sister, Suki,"

"Mommy…does that mean I'm a big sister now?" Kairi asked.

Sakura smoothed a hand over hair and said, "Yes it does." She smiled.

Then Naruto walked in screaming, "WHERE'S THE NEW LITTLE UCHIHA?!" And Suki broke out crying.

Well…it was a new chapter in the story of the Uchiha family…

**(&)**

:D

All done! Please review I would like some feedback!

(1) This is actually a one-shot I have yet to post. Its all written, just needs to be typed.

\/ Please? O.O


End file.
